


A Lesson

by Maplefudge



Category: Gakuen Alice
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misaki gave a quiet sigh and looked up from her desk and towards Mikan. Again, she was complaining about the bullying that Natsume had done to her the class before. She always did this every time, and though Misaki thought it was cute the two were in such denial, maybe it was time she did something about it. After all, two stubborn people would be stubborn for life if there weren't a mediator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson

A Lesson

"He's so mean to me!" Mikan said, waving her arms and stomping her feet like a little kid with a tantrum. "H-h-he's so mean! So mean!"

Misaki gave a quiet sigh and looked up from her desk and towards Mikan. Again, she was complaining about the bullying that Natsume had done to her the class before. She always did this every time, and though Misaki thought it was cute the two were in such denial, maybe it was time she did something about it. After all, two stubborn people would be stubborn for life if there weren't a mediator.

Mikan crossed her arms and took a seat down. The classroom was starting to clear; after all, the Special Ability Class had already ended. Misaki stared at Mikan who wasn't budging, obviously too upset to be her usual bubbly self.

"What can I do to make Natsume listen to me!" Mikan whined.

The pink-haired girl gave a laugh and then looked at Mikan with mischievous eyes. The younger girl stared back, confused. Misaki said, "You… seduce them."

"Huh?"

The innocent answer of Mikan made Misaki chuckle with even more amusement. The younger girl tilted her head, not really understanding what Misaki was trying to say.

"You see, Mikan," Misaki crossed her legs and smiled with an air of pride. "Girls have an upper hand when guys like them, especially if the guy is as stubborn as they can get."

Mikan blinked. "Huh?"

"And Natsume obviously likes you—"

"Huh!" Mikan repeated for the nth time, now much more intense. "No, he doesn't!"

"Trust me, he does." Misaki replied with a huge grin. "And because of that, you can twist him around your pinky like the hormonal guy he is. It always works!"

By this point in time, Mikan was now bright red. "I can't seduce Natsume! That would be too odd!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk!" Misaki said while waving her fingers in front of Mikan's nose. "That's so not the spirit! Do you want him to listen to you or not?"

Mikan sighed in defeat and settled back in her chair, slumping her back. "Fine, then. But this is a bad idea. I want to learn how to… seduce, Misaki!"

Silence.

"You're going to seduce Misaki? Can I watch?"

Mikan and Misaki's heads shot side wards, and they saw Tsubasa standing there with a hopeful look. Misaki's face went red with rage, and she looked like she was having the urge to punch Tsubasa in the face.

"Noooo!" Mikan screamed in embarrassment. "I said 'I want to learn how to seduce, Misaki!'… Not, 'I want to learn how to seduce Misaki!'"

"Why the hell would you want to learn how to seduce?" Tsubasa said in disbelief. Mikan didn't seem to be the person who would want to do that.

"Of course, so she can twist a guy around her little pinky!" Misaki said, standing up quickly and putting her hands on her hips. She looked so determined that it scared Tsubasa a bit, who looked back at her with wide eyes.

"You act like guys are putty to girls." Tsubasa stated.

"Well, he certainly proves that, anyway." Misaki said to Mikan while pointing to Tsubasa. This emitted a laugh from Mikan who looked up at Tsubasa with a bright grin. Tsubasa was not as amused as she was. "Okay, lesson one. Tsubasa, come here and make yourself useful."

"This is stupid…" Tsubasa grumbled under his breath but say down on a seat anyway. Obviously, he wasn't in the mood to argue.

Mikan looked excited as Misaki stepped near Tsubasa.

"First, the little innocent gestures are what makes a guy's mind haywire the most." Misaki stated, circling around Tsubasa who looked annoyed at the whole predicament. "A guy's mind is the most stupid you can come across—"

"Hey!" Tsubasa interrupted.

Ignoring the disruption, Misaki continued explaining to Mikan who was silently listening to her with interest. "They get embarrassed at the lightest touches, especially when they think the girl didn't mean it. You don't have to French kiss them to get them in the mood. You, Mikan, are of course too young to do that thing, so I will only teach you the most simple gestures."

Mikan tilted her head in confusion.

"Little things like your shoulders brushing against theirs lightly, or touching their arms with the tips of your fingers." Misaki emphasized this all comically by using Tsubasa as her dummy.

"Not wooorking!" Tsubasa said with an air of arrogance. It had no whatsoever effect on him.

"Of course it's not working!" Misaki retorted, punching him on the shoulder. "You're way past that zone!"

"So she says." Tsubasa smirked.

Misaki grumbled something under her breath. She leaned down and suddenly very gently blew unto Tsubasa's ear, her hand lightly grazing the side of his neck to brush some hair away. This made Tsubasa's face go red, but he stubbornly didn't budge.

"It's working!" Mikan said brightly and in obvious awe. She frantically pointed at Tsubasa's red face. "It's working, it's working!"

Tsubasa had a 'this is stupid' look as he cast his eyes towards the floor. There was something interesting about the cracks of the tiles… wait, is that a cookie crumb?

"Weirdly enough, the ears don't feel that much, right? But it's so sensitive and is a main thing to turn a guy on." Misaki mused, tilting her head in thought. She was idly stroking Tsubasa's back as she said this. "Here, Mikan, look at this."

And in a quick manner, she leaned down again and nibbled on Tsubasa's earlobe.

"Aaagh!" Tsubasa said, trying to edge away from her. He was obviously turned on. "Stop it, stop it!"

"No, don't!" Mikan said, bouncing up and down. "This is good material for me!"

"This isn't right for someone your age!" Tsubasa said to her, standing up quickly and nudging Misaki away from him. Misaki was laughing loudly as she latched her arms around one of his, and he was stammering as he tried to pry him away.

Yes, ladies and gentlemen, it's true: Tsubasa is putty around Misaki, no matter what he said. Dare I add, men are liars?

"Or, you can kiss their neck!" Misaki said, giving her boyfriend and best friend a chaste smack on the neck, right above his collar. This made Tsubasa even more haywire as he practically fell over a chair while he tried to back away.

"This is all good!" Mikan said in interest.

"What the hell?" Tsubasa said. "C'mon, Mikan! Can you actually even touch Natsume with a ten-foot pole? Be realistic here!"

There was a pause, and Mikan stared at the floor in dismay. Tsubasa was right—even if these actions would be helpful, there was no way Natsume would even let her get close to him to even let her do anything like touch him with a finger.

Why was she even talking about seduce in the first place? Misaki was wrong, Natsume didn't like her.

Or then again—wasn't seducing another person also a way of seeing if they liked you? This would be a great opportunity!

"Mikan, it's okay!" Misaki said, pinching Tsubasa on the arm in annoyance. "Tsubasa is the primitive less of the human race. He's dumb, don't believe what he said."

Tsubasa glared at Misaki.

"No, he's right!" Replied Mikan. "I need a way that won't be as obvious as… nibbling on his ear. I need another way!"

Misaki and Tsubasa looked back at her sheepishly. Well, at least she was determined to try anything else.

"You can, uh…" Tsubasa said in a low voice. "Do other things like touch his knee, get close enough for him to inhale your scent, tickle your hair accidentally against his chin…"

Misaki blinked. "You mean those actually work?"

Tsubasa glared at Misaki for the nth time.

…

The next day, everyone was assigned to sit beside his or her class partners for another project. This wasn't the first time this happened, but Mikan still thought it was the most stupid predicament since neither her nor Natsume liked talking to each other.

As the teacher talked in front, scribbling on the board, the class was actually quiet. It was probably one of those days where nobody was in the mood to disrupt such a boring class. She could see Hotaru looking out the window, and Ruka was almost falling asleep beside her.

Mikan smiled to herself as she spotted Ruka's head finally droop of to sleep, as he gingerly leaned on Hotaru's shoulder. Hotaru winced a bit and stared at the blonde beside her. With a sigh, she went back to staring out the window, a bright tinge of red on her cheeks, but her eyes and mouth still displaying it's usual expression of nothing.

Mikan noticed she wasn't the only one who noticed as she spotted Sumire shaking a fist furiously. With a chuckle, she looked to her side at Natsume who looked bored as ever. He was tapping his foot, making his leg shake and Mikan dizzy.

"Stop that, it's annoying." Mikan whispered at him. The only reply she got from him was a glare.

Mikan frowned to herself. Natsume probably had a lot of energy left in him, and the boredom also added to the reasons on why he was shaking his leg. It annoyed Mikan a lot.

"Oi!" Natsume said as Mikan suddenly reached out towards his knee. Under the table, Mikan gingerly placed her hand over his thigh, making him suddenly stop.

"Mr. Hyuuga, is something wrong?" The teacher asked, calling his attention from his sudden outburst. Heads turned around, and nobody could see anything out of the ordinary.

Of course, they didn't know Mikan's hand was on his leg.

The teacher went back to his explaining, and everyone else returned his or her attention to boredom. Mikan blinked as Natsume suddenly buried his face into his hands, as if trying to hide something on his face.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked, blinking. It didn't matter that she was playing innocent since she always had that expression. Her hand was still on his leg, and she wasn't budging to take it off.

"Fine." Natsume mumbled, looking the opposite direction and out the window.

"Gee, both you and Hotaru sure look interested in something out there." Mikan said quietly.

Of course, she knew that the reason Hotaru was doing it now was to avoid showing her blush to everyone else in the classroom.

And of course, Natsume had the same reason.

"Thanks, Misaki and Tsubasa!"

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Natsume said, not even turning around to look at her.

The End  
A/N: I know, just… fluffness! Innocent fluffness, without and make out scenes and the like. Hahahah.

I love Misaki and Tsubasa so much… they should have a hell more fanfiction out there.

Sorry for the possible occ-ness! Oh, and I don't really think men are stupid and stuff. And of course, I know those simple gestures also work on women. I only needed to say those stuff for fic purposes, so please don't get offended. (:


End file.
